Some hearts
by EndlessDream91
Summary: Charlie brings the team back together for Gordon Bombay's birthday. How will the team react to how Constance has grown? Will Adam tell the girl he loves how he truly feels or is it to late. Sequel to This time.
1. Prologue

**Some hearts**

**This is the Squeal to "This time" It's been fourteen years since Adam's daughter Constance has been born and now they ducks are reuniting for Coach Bombay's birthday. With Adam's growth over the years can he tell the girl he's been in love with how much he truly loves her?**

* * *

Prologue

Today is Gordon Bombay's birthday and Charlie decided to gather all the ducks. It's been 10 years since they graduated from Eden Hall. Most of them haven't seen each other only on special occasion that have not happen very often. They all talk and stuff but that it.

Adam Banks wanted to be a pro hockey player when he was a kid. He almost got it but when he was a senior in high school him and his girlfriend Lisa got Pregnant and well that dream went away. When his daughter Constance aka: Stace was born 2 hours later Lisa up and gone leaving him alone with his daughter. His parents said they wouldn't help him take care of her. But they pay for her insurance.

The deal was if they pay for her insurance he would have to move out and take care of her him-self. He was lucky because Charlie's mom was also pregnant at the time. Adam moved in with Charlie and his mom and while Adam was at school She took care of her son David and Constance so with her help he was able to graduate and still finish off the season.

The ducks was helpful but when they went off to college they couldn't do much more. Charlie and him both went to a college in Minneapolis but Adam had to give up his nights to go to work.

He always told Charlie that he could go and have fun but Charlie says he always had fun watching Constance. A few years after they graduated from college Adam made enough money for him and Constance to move into a apartment near by Charlie's place. As the years gone by Adam has definitely changed. Him and Constance are closer then any child could be with their parent. Adam is not preppy anymore.

He has loosen up and doesn't care about what his father thinks and doesn't dress in preppy clothes. Constance has definitely played a big part in that. Charlie is like a brother to Adam and a uncle to Constance.

In his senior Charlie ended up getting a job at a restaurant and starting dating one of his co-workers who he found out that she had a son but knowing Adam case he didn't' leave her side and now they live in an apartment together with her and her son Alexander. Constance and David and Alexander are the best of friends and are always hanging out together.

* * *

**How does it sound? Good enough to want to read the next chapter please review.**


	2. The reunion

****

Adam and Constance finally get to see the gang again. Will Adam have the courage to tell the girl he love how he truly feels this time. Please Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One- The Reunion**

Constance was helping Adam pick out what do wear to the reunion. "dad would you relax. I mean your dressing all preppy again." she says sitting on the couch up side down.

" yeah I know except I don't know how to dress but I'll tell you something. I feel very weird being in this type of clothes again." he says as he sits down on the bed. She gets up and sits right in the couch.

"just because you're meeting back up with the ducks again doesn't mean you have to be old your-self again. I mean it's not like they're expecting it." He looks at her with one of his 'oh really?' look. "how would know what they are expecting?" she rolls her eyes.

"okay. So maybe I don't know what they are expecting but think of it this way. If they are expecting the same you and show up with the new you I bet you they will be blown away. Especially Connie." Adam takes off his tuxedo white button up shirt and just puts on a blue button up shirt with a nice pants. " how does this look?"

"like the dad I know." They talk about everything so she knows about the crush he had on Connie. He denies it now but she's know he still likes her. She doesn't care about her mom and doesn't even want to know anything about her. " hey dad I was wondering do you still want to go pro hockey and stuff?" Adam stops what he is doing and squeezes into the couch with her and wraps his arm around her.

"baby. Sometimes I do but then I look at you and remember I would pick all of this over anything. Especially Hockey. Besides I would rather play one on one with you then a bunch of sweaty guys."

"or play with the ducks again." she says. Adam kisses her on the head. "see the thing about playing with the ducks for so long it wouldn't feel right to play with a different team."

"I swear you are so cute. Any girl would be grateful to be with you. You should give it a shoot with Connie this time." she says. Adam rolls his eyes and stands up again. "you sure do know how to spoil a moment don't you? Come on get up it's time to go."

"hey dad can we walk there?" Adam grabs his coat and helps her up. "I don't know any other way." they lock hands and walk out of their apartment after turning off all the lights.

At the restaurant A lot of people have arrived. Gordon Bombay and his family was sitting at a table and Julie and Guy who have been married after they finished college and now she is five months pregnant have just arrived. Banks was the last to arrive and he still isn't there yet. " I can't believe it's been six years since we all been like this. You know." Connie says making conversation.

They were all sitting at a table. Charlie and Mandy has been moving around getting things settled. " I know we have to keep in touch more." Averman says. "fine one beer." they hear a girl say. "no beer." they hear after by a guy.

They turn to the door and see a guy with spiky hair and a blue shirt and pants with a young girl who was in a t-shirt and cargo pants coming through the door not realizing it was Banks and Constance. "who's that?" Fulton asked. "I don't know but he is hot." Connie says. "wait is that-" Guy starts. Charlie saw Adam and Constance come in and walks to them. " dad." Constance whines. "Constance" Adam mimicked her. " I could hear you guys coming up the block." Charlie says getting their attention. "Uncle Charlie." Constance screech and jump into his welcoming arms. "hey my baby Stace." Charlie was like a Uncle to her when Adam couldn't be there. "what's up Cake-eater." Charlie says. Adam chuckles. "not much spazway" they shake hands. \ Charlie and Adam was like brothers. "Adam." all three turn their heads to the screech of Adam name and saw Connie and Julie run to him. He welcomes both girls into his arms. "hey guys." they break apart but he still leaves his arms around their shoulders. "Julie you're huge." She slaps him in the chest. "thanks. I haven't seen you in six years and that's the first thing you say to me."

"I beg a differ. The first words I said to you was hey guys.(looks at Connie) and Connie you look great as always."

"look at dad. Player yeah him? He gets both of the girls when he walks through the door."

"your right I don't think that happen to any of the guys yet." Adam smiles and walks to them. "you two need a life." he says he walks to Constance.

"you guys remember Constance."

"of course. Adam she is the spitting image of Lisa." Julie says. Constance puts a disgusted look on her face. She was just about to say something when Adam puts his hand over her mouth. "that's a compliment. Just smile and say thank you." he whispers in her ear. "thanks." she says. "so were we late?" Adam asked. "yup late as usual."

"so all the ducks are here?" Constance asked. "yup. Why you want to meet them." Constance nods. "I bet I can guess them all." she says. Adam knew what was she was starting and shakes his head.

Julie goes back to Guy then Charlie and Constance follows her who was followed by Adam and Connie. "you use your own money Constance." Adam says. Constance looks back to him with a hurt face. "some kind of dad you are." she states.

"you love me." Adam says and Constance couldn't help but smile. Connie looks at Adam confused. "she going to bet with Charlie if she can guess if she can sort all the ducks by their right name." he explain. She nods her head.

They get to the table and Adam hugs Guy and makes his way around the table he told all of them to not say anybody names and in confusion but followed anyway.

"okay so Constance. What's the going rate?" Charlie asked. "ten dollars." she says she looks at everybody and started thinking. "okay so I know that this is Julie and Connie." she points to them. "this is Goldberg because there was that picture of the two goalies." she says pointing to Goldberg. "hey that's no fair" Charlie whined and Adam made his way back to Constance and Charlie sides. "this must be Guy because he's hanging on Julie." she says and he nods.

"that must be Luis because he is the only looking Spanish boy here not to mention hot." she says and Luis laughs but Adam and Charlie slapped her in the arms. "abuse." she whines rubbing her arms.

"okay that's Dwayne because of the cowboy hat and that's Ken because he is the only Asian and that is Russ because well no offense but you stand out." she says. "don't worry about it." Russ assures. "then that is Averman." she points at him. "because of the glasses. Then that leaves the bash brothers now this would be hard but you just helped me out." she says to Portman.

He looks at her confused. She turns him to the side and shows the tattoo on his arm saying Portman. Portman gives a innocent look to Charlie who just moan in defeat.

"you suck you know that." Charlie informs as he gives her his award money. "she never cease to amaze me." Adam says. She smiles at both of them and squeeze both of their arms. "these are my guys." she tells the ducks. "and what am we?" someone asked from behind.

They turn around to see Charlie's brother David and Alexander standing there. "oh don't worry you're my boys." Constance says and grabs hugs both of them and lays a kiss on their cheek.

"hey uncle Adam. What's going in?" Dave asked and shakes hands with Adam. "nothing much. What about you guys. I mean what possess you to get into a fight in school?" he asked, "which one got into a fight?" Russ asked.

"a Conway" Adam answered. "how is that possible." Portman asked. "well David secret crush on Constance and her on him. Some boy was hitting on Constance and David couldn't allow that." Alex says and Constance shots him a look.

"Shut up Alex." David say and pushes him playfully. "what I can see it too David. You two should just hook up already and spare us the flirting." Adam says. "well you should follow your own advice." Constance shoots back.

"I like this one banksie." Portman says. "yes just precious isn't she?" Adam says sarcastically. She gives him a innocent look. "you love me." she say. "yes that's what usually stops me from strangling you." he say.

"Alex and David can you please take my daughter away from me." Adam says. "don't worry I'm leaving with my boyfriends. Who's the player now?" she say the last question to Charlie.

He gives her a wink and Alex and David give each other a confused look. She gives a kiss on Adam cheek and all three of them walk away. "remember those days where she couldn't talk?" he say to Charlie who nods back to him. "I miss those days." he say.

Just then a stampede runs to Charlie and Adam. Constance and Alex both practically jump on Charlie and Adam. "hey daddy can I please have money?" Constance asked. "yeah dad please? Mom said to ask you." Alex says.

Charlie practically raised Alex and the finally Alex started calling him dad. "yeah sure." Adam and Charlie hand their kids money and they went off their way.

Charlie finally took a breather and sat down and Adam took a seat besides Connie . Mandy sits down on Charlie lap and takes a swig of her beer. "having fun yet?" Averman asked. "she gives him a look. "oh yeah tons. How bout you?" she say sarcastically. "handy dandy." his answer was back. "so what's going on banks?" Connie asked. "nothing much. How bout you?"

"well I moved to Minneapolis about two days ago." Adam eyes grow big. "really? Did Charlie know?" she shakes her head. "no only Julie and Mandy knew."

"you should of told me." he said. "I wanted to but I didn't know your phone number."

"oh well we need to do something about that."

"so tell me what's going on? With you, Constance. Tell me about this crush." she say and then takes a sip from her drink. "well I work at Hans old skate shop." Connie eyes grow big. "really?" Adam nods. "yup me and Charlie. Before Jan died he gave the store to us."

"cool. I miss him."

"can I get you guys anything?" a girl asked them Adam looks up and recognize her. "DJ sweetie." he stands up and hugs her then sits back down. "what you doing here?"

"Aunty Mandy said I can earn money if I help her out today. So what you want a drink?"

"sure. I'll take a cold beer." she winces. "sorry but I can't touch those. I'm too young. The manager won't let me."

"don't worry about it honey, I'll still give you a big tip." she smiles. "thank you." she gives him a kiss on the cheek and walks away.

"that DJ. She is Alex girlfriend. She lived next door to us but moved about a month ago near the shop." he explained. Connie nods. "that so cute" they continue to talk when they heard. "what is your problem?" they hear a girl yell.

They all look in the direction and see Constance push a guy. Alex holds her back but she always seems to get out of his hold. "why don't you just get out of here." they hear her say again.

Adam jumps out of his seat and runs to her. He gets to her right after she punches him in the face. "that's what you get you piece of a trash." he jumps in front of her.

All the ducks have gotten out of their seats. "Constance sit back down now."

"but dad-" she whines but he doesn't stand for it. "no but Constance. Butt. Seat. now." Alex and Dave grabs each of her arms and pull her to the ducks table. "just show you how far the apple falls from the tree." Adam hears someone say behind him.

He turns around and see John McGill standing there. "you daughter is juvenile. Look what she has done to my son."

"well you don't see me complaining about your son bashing heads into goal post."

"when are you going to grow up?" Adam rolls his eyes. "when are you going to get a life?"

"don't talk to me like I'm stupid."

"why I already look at you like your stupid. Why should talking to you make any difference?" McGill laughs. "because I'll kick your ass if you do." Adam stands in front of him and clearly he was taller.

"I like you to see you try." Charlie was trying to pull him away. McGill pushes him and then Adam punches his fist into John's jaw.

Dean jumps in front of Adam. "don't you ever talk about my daughter again. I swear I'll kick your ass." Adam yells at him.

Portman grabs John arm and drags him out. Charlie and Mandy was pushing Adam away from him. "Adam he isn't worth it."

"yeah right he gives me a concussion, insult my daughter and makes my life a living nightmare." Adam say.

Constance stands up and runs to her dad. She wraps her arms around him. "I'm sorry I punched him but you're better then that. Remember? Sticks and stones may break your bones and blah blah blah." she say and Adam clams down.

Portman comes in. "what happen to the Adam I know?" he asked. "he became a dad." he answer and smile at Constance who was smiling back at him.

Adam grabs his fist and winches. "I need ice." he said and DJ comes out of the kitchen with tow ice pack. "two steps ahead of you." she say and gives them the ice pack. "I've been in enough fights to know that you will feel it after." she say. Alex takes her hand. "okay it's time for your break" he say and drags her out of the room. "sometimes he worries me." Mandy says then walks away.

* * *

**So how does that sound? Please review I love reviews.**


	3. saying good night

**I'm finally updating this story and i hope you all like it. **

**thank you so much to....**

**oomightyaddict99  
brucas_harmony  
reader_babe**

**for reviewing. It really means a lot and helps me a lot.**

* * *

The night was coming to an end and everyone was dreading it terribly. They missed each other so much. Adam and Charlie were so happy to be living near each other. Adam was excited to hear that Connie moved back in town. He admits, but only to Constance, that he was always attracted to Connie but there was never the right time to try and pursue a relationship with her.

"So Connie if you moved back what is your job now?" Adam asked as he took a swig of his beer. Connie nervously scratches the back of her neck ad giggles. "Well unfortunately I had to start over and I got a job waiting at Mickey's. I'm surprised that place is still running actually." She answers.

"Hey don't be embarrassed about it Connie. Everyone has to start somewhere I'm look at Casey. She was working there for as long as I've known her. Besides Charlie and I will always be there for you."

"you know growing up You and Charlie were the ones I thought would be riding away and leaving the rest of us to playing pro." She says as she looks down at her entwined hands in her lap. "Do you still miss playing Hockey?" She asked after.

"Of course I do and me and Charlie would play one-on-one every now and then. It's different but I wouldn't change one thing but how things worked out.......Well maybe one thing." He says drifting the last part. Connie raises her eyebrow. "What does that mean banksie?"

"It means there was one thing I wish I had to the balls to do back then but never got the courage and now I'm always wondering what would be different if I had done it." Adam say almost quietly. Connie looks at Adam with question. She wanted to ask what he meant by that and was about to but their conversation was interrupted.

"daddy when are we leaving? I'm really tired." Constance says as she plops down on his lap. She closes her eyes and rests her head on his shoulder. Adam and Connie both laugh. Adam kisses her head but was surprised when Connie rubbed down her hair. "she looks exhausted Adam" Connie commented.

"and baby we have to walk home." Adam replies. Constance groans and snuggles into Adam more. "I drove here I can give you guys a ride?" Connie suggested. Constance jumps yup and nods. "Yes please my feet don't want to walk anymore and I'm sure daddy would love that." Adam glares at Constance before turning to Connie. "Well if you don't mind?"

"Not at all Adam you know me better then that." He gives her a smile. She grabs her purse and they all go around to say there goodbye. It was hard to say good bye to them. Adam missed them so much. Even Julie started crying. "Don't worry Julie we will do this again Soon. I promise." He tells her and was happy to see her smile. He gives her kiss on the forehead. Adam went to Charlie, who looked like he was about to drop.

"Hey Spaz Connie is giving Stace and Me a ride. Do you want us to watch Alex and David for us? They can sleep over my house and you and Mandy can pick them up tomorrow?" He offers.

"That would be a life saver Adam." Charlie says with desperation all over his face.

"No problem bro. Goodnight and thanks Spaz for this we all really needed it." Adam and Charlie hug before Adam cradles Constance and follows Connie out the door with David and Alex right behind him.

.......................................................................................

Connie and Adam sat upfront while the kids slept in the back. Adam looked back and laughed.

"i swear they are like giant energy balls but when they sleep they are out like the light." Connie laughed and looked At Adam. Adam noticed and raises a eyebrow.

"What?"

"You've changed so much Banksie I still can't believe it." She says while looking back on the road. "That's not bad is it?" He couldn't help but ask.

"no Adam if anything it is very attractive." Connie say while looking at Adam. When she finished talking she turned back to the road and blushed. She couldn't believe she just said that. She was always attractive to Adam but she loved this whole new side to him.

"Well thank you Connie." He said a little flabbergasted.

Thankful they just reached his apartment building. "OK kiddos time to wake up so you can fall back to asleep." He yells towards the back. Alex carries Constance up to the house while David, who was stil half asleep was following behind them. Connie walked out to Adam side of the car who was coming out himself. She leans against the car and watches him watch the kids walk up. He looks back at her and smiles.

"it's really good to see you Connie. I nevr realized how much I missed you guys until tonight."

"I know what you mean. Just coming here and moving back was like a whiplash. I wish we could see more of each other." She says back.

"well now that you're here you are going to be seeing a lot of me and Charlie that you are going to get sick of us." he laughs out and pulls her into a hug.

"I could never get sick of you guys. Especially you Adam" She says and runs her hand through his hair. He laughs and shakes his head.

"Thank you for the ride and guess what?" He says. She looks at him curiously and says "What?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." He winks and kisses her on the forehead.

"Good night Adam" She says as he walks towards his apartment building. He turns around and smiles. "Good night Connie."

* * *

**So that's the second chapter**

**I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review as much as possible.**

**I love reviews so don't be afraid. tell me everything you feel about the story. **

**I hope to hear from everyone. **


End file.
